Miniature Form, Bigger Heart
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: A well-planned experiment could affect one's life in a frustrating manner. When Kuchiki Byakuya was caught in within one of Kurotsuchi's senseless experiment, he found himself having to cope with a body of his teenager time and the emotions set free from his years of control. To make another life difficult, Hitsugaya is assigned to watch over the hot-tempered teen. HitsuBya


Everyone present in the meeting looked _down_ at the result of one of Kurotsuchi's illogical experiment. Out of the many of his success and failure, this one takes the cake. It was so impressive that it not only broke the most disturbing, proud grin on Kurotsuchi's but also some stifled laughter from some other captains. The Captain Commander would be prone to be one of those individuals but his judgment was better against his amusement only because it was one of his subordinates who caused this problem.

Said subordinate did not looked the least regretable at all and it was not going to change even if Yamamoto had a say in his attitude.

However, the subject in question did not look the least amused. If anything, he was the most displeased present captain in this entire meeting and his expression did not betray those feelings. The red vein on his forehead was ticking madly and it took Unohana to restrain him from attacking the mad scientist _again_. So that's where the foot imprint on Kurotsuchi's face came from.

"I don't care what embodiment of madness you are to come up with this... _repulsive_ research but if you don't reverse the effects, it'll be more than my foot on your face, you freakshow!"

"Kuchiki-taicho," Unohana addressed politely despite her eyes were possessing a hint of amusement towards Kurotsuchi's work for once. "I assure you that the 12th division are doing their best to create a remedy. In the meantime, I do not recommend for you to overwork your current state. Your body might not be able to handle your reiatsu."

"And whose fault was it?! Whose?!" the teen-ified Byakuya shouted angrily while continuously pointing an accusing finger at the grinning scientist. "You clown! I'm going to make you eat the worms in your lab!"

Nodding with a pleased smile, Ukitake held a nostalgic expression on his face while his arms were folded. "This brings back memories. Seeing Kuchiki-taicho in his teen days make me feel young as well."

"Indeed. If only Shihouin was here to make the party livier," Shunsui couldn't help but remark with a jolly laugh.

The eyebrow on Byakuya's forehead twitched madly. Does anyone even care at all?! "Don't make anything good out of this state!" Then he snapped at Shunsui, hissing under his breath with utmost distaste. "And don't mention that werecat in my presence!"

"Why you... Don't take Yoruichi-sama lightly," Soi Fong defended, feeling the urge to slap the side of Byakuya's head. If only he wasn't the Kuchiki-taichou, the embodiment of nobility and pride.

"Stop," Hitsugaya commanded, unable to tolerate with the level of absurdity any longer. All of them were acting like kids! "Right now, we are to find a way to proceed on with the mess Kurotsuchi-taicho made."

"Don't refer my genius work as a mess, shorty."

Twitch. "If your hands weren't this itchy, we wouldn't be called here to sort out this mess!"

Kenpachi erupted into a round of laughter, not even trying to conceal his amusement behind the whole ordeal. "Mess is a mess but it's a hella satisfying thing to watch!"

"I'll bet it'll be satisfying to watch you unable to age any further when you are ten feet underground!" Byakuya growled under his breath. He had always hated this man, always. Kenpachi was senseless, bloodthirsty and full of the lacks of brains.

"Don't you dare go around challenging me in your size! Don't wanna get yer pretty face flying across Seireitei."

"What will be flying is the flag of your funeral, you freak!"

Clearing his throat, Yamamoto brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand before the two attempt to carry out their threat. Why he hadn't done so before... well, it was mildly amusing to watch everyone's own reactions. As per Ukitake claimed, the new problem brought about nostalgic memories. You'd think that after the wars and conflict, everyone needed a small break to the memory lane of peace to keep their sanity intact. However, it was still a fact that this was a problem, not a gift.

Turning to Kurotsuchi, Yamamoto tapped the end of his wooden staff against the floor. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, this is indeed a mess that needed to be undone. You, and your division will be responsible to create a remedy. Failure to do so will result in a suspension of your experiments."

Then, he turned his head to Byakuya who was not-so-discreetly sticking his tongue at the 12th division captain. "Kuchiki-taicho, you are free to choose if you wish to disclose your current situation to your division or remain out of sight. In your current state, I will not allow you to take on captain responsibilities other than paperwork."

Right, paperwork is the most relaxing yet endless kind of work in the universe.

"No, I don't want anyone else other than the captains here to hear of it." Then, he paused. "I will refrain from returning to my manor. Could you inform Jii-sama that I am away on a long trip?"

"It is illogical to keep this hidden from Kuchiki Ginrei, considering of your blood ties."

"Jii-sama has many matters to attend as the previous head of the Kuchiki-clan in my absence, I am sure. As long as it can be done possible, I wish to avoid another problem that would occupy his mind," Byakuya explained. Deep inside, he knew that his pride wouldn't be able to take it if more people out of his comfort were to become aware of this... embarrassment. "If he were to find out by any means, I promise to take on full responsibility."

A low grumble murmured behind Yamamoto's mustache as he mulled over Byakuya's request. He had no reason to hide from Ginrei but neither was it his personal responsibility to inform. Whether it was agreeable or not, Byakuya had to be the one to break the news. On the other hand, due to the fact that it was one of his subordinates who caused the issue, the Gotei 13 might be further pressured into returning Byakuya to his original state.

Yamamato does hope for the remedy to be created as soon as it could be. However, it would be extremely difficult for the captains to move freely without Ginrei's voice protesting for Byakuya's situation to be placed at top priority. The Kuchiki clan was known to be a prideful one.

"I shall grant your request," Yamamoto finally said. "However, it is unavoidable that you will require a captain to assist you in your current state. If Kuchiki Ginrei were to be brought to light, I would like to assure him that your wellbeing was well-taken care of."

It was a much more satisfying choice than having to face his grandfather. Without batting an eyelash, Byakuya pointed at Hitsugaya. "Then I'll go with the shorty."

"What?!" Not only was the request abrupt, the Kuchiki head dared to dish out an insult at the same time!

"Hitsugaya-taicho. From here on, you will assist Kuchiki-taicho until a solution is present," Yamamoto ordered. "In return, your workload will be slightly lightened."

The Commander Captain did not have any objections to Byakuya's choice. It was a good choice. Hitsugaya possessed an attitude fitting compared to Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi or even the womanizer, Shunsui. Ukitake was in no condition to look after the hot-headed Byakuya, even if he were to agree to it if it was picked. Unohana was currently running a hospital and Soi Fong would not appreciate a babysitting mission. And Shinji had a past record of pissing off more than half of the clan.

...Not to mention everyone could see Hitsugaya in Byakuya's current state.

"But Yamamoto-soutaicho, with all respect, I argue that Kuchiki-taicho should be placed under his own lieutenant's care," Hitsugaya suggested. He was not going to babysit Matsumoto _and_ Byakuya.

"Abarai-fukutaicho is currently stationed in the Karakura town. And on top of everything, we must reassure Ginrei of Byakuya's safety if he were to realize our dilemma. It will benefit a taicho were to be assigned of this important task. I trust Hitsugaya-taicho to make no mistakes."

Bowing to the Commander Captain, Byakuya gave his word of thanks. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was wondering if it was still too late for him to take that leave that was offered a few days ago.

* * *

First of all, here is a few things I would like to address before the story dives further.

Byakuya, even in this form, retains his memories. However, his emotions still changes because his mind isn't as well-adapted to control them as well as his adult self was. It will be more like a conflict between his memories and his current, real emotions.

Next, Byakuya is shorter than Hitsugaya in his teenager stage. I am not sure how accurate this is but I am comparing their sizes between /cough/ Matsumoto's and Yoruichi's chest. Both of them reaches until the height of their chest and Yoruichi is much shorter than Rangiku. This isn't canon but I am putting this theory into this fanfic.

That's all for now and thanks for reading!


End file.
